After Animal
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade and Tori see a new movie starring Elizabeth Gillies. Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


After _Animal_

**Note: Follows "After The First Alarm" by roughly three months. Thanks to Quitting Time for a great suggestion reflecting Jade's old personality.**

* * *

Jade led Tori out of the Downtown Independent Theater then jaywalked across South Main Street to the parking garage. Tori silently followed.

They reached the car and, as Jade started it, Tori stared at her.

"You okay, Vega? You freakin' or what?"

"No. I just… Just now, you looked so much like that girl in the movie. You know, Elizabeth Gillies?"

"You think she's prettier than me don't you!" Jade interrupted with a look Tori knew full well was her jealous look.

"NO!"

"i saw you. You were drooling pretty much every time that Gillies person was on screen."

"She was…hot Jade! Just like you. But I don't think she's prettier than you. Or hotter than you. You have a natural beauty to you, inside and out. And I kinda love that your long, flowing hair is black again and the highlights are back. And I could never imagine you in a sky-blue checkered shirt." She saw the anger and jealousy fade as she talked. "That tank top, on the other hand…"

"So you still love me?" Jade asked in an oddly quiet voice.

"Forever and always, Jade."

Jade smiled and took Tori's hand for a moment. "Thanks babe."

"Anyway, you were doing the same thing with the girl in _The Boy Who Cried Werewolf_."

"No I didn't. And it was stupid movie with stupid vampires and…no one was mauled bloodily."

"If it's such a stupid movie, why is it back on the DVR? After I deleted it? And, when we did watch it together, your eyes never left the screen when that Justice chick was in the scene."

Jade snorted in irritation as she backed out of the space and drove down to the exit and out onto Main. Before they had gone two blocks, Jade said, "I'm sorry. You were right. But she looks so much like you…"

"Uh-huh?"

Jade knew what she had to say. It irritated her as she already apologized which is extremely rare in and of itself. But she had to assuage her love. She managed to apologize without actually using the words 'I'm sorry',"Listen, that girl… Victoria Justice? She's hot and pretty but she doesn't hold a candle to you, babe."

They were at a stop light as Jade said that so Tori leaned over and kissed Jade softly. "Thank you."

As they made their way to the Hollywood Freeway and home, Jade asked, "Tori, you're unusually quiet. Is it the movie?"

Slowly Tori shook her head, "No. I liked it. I was actually getting nervous near the end. Oh, and I pegged the ending."

The last was said proudly.

"That you did," Jade agreed. An hour into the eighty-plus minute long movie, Tori had leaned over and whispered to Jade how she thought the movie would end. "So why are you so quiet?"

A wicked smile appeared on Tori's face. Jade glanced over and smiled back. "What?"

"I was thinking how much fun it would be if I could be the filling in a sandwich with you and Liz Gillies as the bread…"

"Why Victoria Vega! What a filthy mind you have!"

"I do not talk like that! And you love it too!"

"Damn straight!"

Tori chuckled wickedly, "Oh, I hope not.

"Want me to tell you what my fantasy is? See, I'm standing there with you in front and Liz behind me. You kiss me then you turn my head so I can kiss Liz. Then you two kiss – which is incredibly hot!

"The two of you start to peal my clothes off, kissing me everywhere as I'm exposed. When I'm completely naked, you kneel in front of me and Liz behind then… You both start to…to lick…and…lick and…kisssss…"

"Tori, stop! I can't drive if you keep going!"

Her arousal slowly growing as Tori talked, Jade shot a quick glare at Tori then saw she had one hand pressed against the crotch of her jeans. _She's practically masturbating in the car!_

In a harsh voice, harsher due to her own excitement, Jade ordered, "Vega! Pull yourself together. We're meeting the gang at Nozu. So get it together."

Tori nodded and slowly sat up, her ragged breathing evening out. Jade glanced down and said, "At least you didn't soak your pants."

Jade snickered as Tori was checking her appearance in the sun visor mirror.

"You look gorgeous, gorgeous," Jade offered.

"Thanks. So do you," Tori offered. "God, now I have to pee!"

"Well, try to hold if for a few more minutes, _Cat_erina…"

"I don't have the bladder of a squirrel!"

"No but you still do have TB!"

"TB?"

"Yeah, tiny bladder," Jade laughed. Tori glared at her.

"It's your fault. If we hadn't stopped for coffee first…"

"And you hadn't ordered that super jumbo-size soda."

"I like Coke and popcorn at the movies," Tori countered.

"Yeah you do…" Jade replied with a knowing smile.

Pulling into the parking lot, they noted Beck's truck, Andre's car and Sam's bike.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Tori said.

Inside, they found their friends sitting in a large booth. Beck was with Trina, happily cuddled up to her boyfriend. Andre was strangely flying solo and sitting next to Robbie, who was happily Rex-free. Then Cat and Sam, who looked less like a couple than Beck and Trina or Jade and Tori, until one noticed how Cat looked at Sam. And the rare public looks of love Sam had for her scatter-brained girlfriend.

There was a chorus of 'hi's, 'hello's and 'yo's as Cat jumped up and hugged Tori tightly, "TOOORRREEE!"

In a somewhat strangled voice, Tori said, "Cat, let me go or you'll be the victim of an accident…"

Jade nodded, "Yeah, like one of your babysitting gigs."

"Eep!" Cat released Tori who raced past the sushi bar to the restrooms in back.

"She had an extra large Coke at the movie," Jade explained, not bothering to mention the coffees before the show.

"So, how was the movie?" Beck asked, his arm around Trina's shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Not too bad. Some good scary bits. The Beast was great! No CGI or anything either. And they didn't overdo the gore."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty good. Not great but it was fun."

Cat turned to her roommate/lover, "When did you go see it?"

"Yesterday."

"You were watching the Sullivan children!"

"Got Goomer to help out."

"SA-AM!"

"Ca-at!"

The rest chuckled as a less strained looking Tori returned to the group.

"What did I miss?"

"I was just telling them about our ride here and how…"

"JADE!" Tori turned to her friends, saying, too quickly, "Nothing happened. We talked about the movie and…the actress that looks like Jade and… Shut up!"

"Oh, now you have to come clean, Chica," Andre said.

"Yeah, Tor-Tor. What happened?"

Sam cut in, "Can it, perv-boys!" Then she looked at Jade for a long second. "She's right. You do look like the chick that played Mandy."

"Who?" Beck asked.

"That was the character's name. I forget the actress' name," Sam shrugged.

"Elizabeth Gillies," Tori said, helping to steer the conversation away from other, less publicly acceptable events.

Beck took out his PearPhone as did Andre. Robbie sulked, he wasn't allowed to bring his PearTablet out any more. Andre had threatened to turn it into an end table if Robbie brought it with him to anymore of their get-togethers.

Not wanting to be left out, Cat pulled out her phone and started to click away. She immediately started giggling.

"It's not that funny Cat. Just 'cause she and I might look alike."

"Nooo…this mommy dog is raising a litter of kittens!"

Jade rolled her eyes as she glanced at one of the menus scattered on the table.

"Hey! Are we gonna order food or not?" Sam demanded when she noticed someone else was looking at the offerings.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Tori moaned.

"After the huge bucket of popcorn? And the bag of gummy bears? And that huge breakfast you made for us? Jeez, Vega, where do you put it all?" Tori stuck out her tongue.

Trina and Beck were looking at his phone. "Jade, she does look like you! You could be twins!"

The others around the table echoed Trina's declaration after checking the images on Andre's phone.

"You're all crazy! She's got nothing on this," Jade argued as she rose and stood in profile, jutting out her chest.

No one agreed with her. Even Robbie said, "Sorry, Jade. You two are…"

"See? Toldja!" Tori taunted her girlfriend.

"Yeah, Jade looks like Gillies. Tori looks like Shelby Marx. It's settled. Let's order!" Sam demanded.

"What? I do not look like… Who's Shelby Marx?"

"Is that Justice' character's name in _The Boy Who Cried Werewolf_?"

"You should know, Jade. You've watched it so often…"

Andre said, "Nah. Shelby's a world champion mixed martial arts fighter. And she's about our age."

"This is Shelby Marx," Beck announced. Trina grabbed the phone and stared at it then her sister.

"Oh my GOD! Tori, you could be twins!"

Staring at the image in Beck's phone as Trina held it out, Tori felt like she was looking in a mirror. But denial was powerful.

"I don't look anything like her! Okay, maybe the hair. And around the mouth but…"

Jade grabbed the phone, ignoring Trina's outraged, "Hey!"

"Jeezus! Vega, what are you? A West Coast _Orphan Black_?"

"I'm not a clone!"

Shoving the phone in Tori's face, Jade taunted, "Look at the phone, Tori. Look. At. The. Phooon."

Tori grabbed the phone, growling, "I warned you about my phone-in-face bit!"

"Okay, are we done? Jade looks like another big-boobed actress and Tori looks like an MMA world champion! Can we order food now?" Sam demanded.

"And a teen actress named Victoria Justice," Jade added.

Beck grabbed his phone back to search the new name. Andre had already started.

And Cat was laughing at another animal video.

"So, no food?" Sam whined.

* * *

After an evening of sushi platters, karaoke and fun with close friends, the gang began to split up in the parking lot.

"Hey, chicas, gotta drop ol' Rob off and get home before Grandma starts to freak out about the microwave again."

"Microwave?" Jade replied.

Tori placed her hand on Jade's arm "Don't ask…"

"She keeps trying to turn it on with the TV remote. Thinks its another portable set for the kitchen," Andre said, ignoring Tori's comment.

As Andre and Robbie headed for Andre's car, Sam pulled up with Cat riding tandem behind her. "You guys still coming over on Saturday? The beach and the pier?"

"Sure. It'll be fun!" Jade merely nodded in reply.

"Yay!" Cat's cheer trailed behind the motorcycle as Sam turned towards Venice and roared away.

As they pulled out, the rest heard Sam yell, "Cat! Keep your hands down around my waist!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tor, Jade." Trina hugged her sister and her future sister-on-law

Still happily surprising to Tori, and to Jade, Jade returned the hug.

They repeated the process with Beck. After the past almost two years, Tori now had no qualms when Jade and Beck showed their friendship. Beck had become almost a brother to the two girls.

And Tori knew how much he had come to love Trina.

As Beck pulled out, Tori started to tug Jade's arm. "C'mon. Trina's staying at Beck's and Mom and Dad are still gone until Sunday. We need to take advantage…"

"God Vega, I've created a sex monster!"

* * *

On the short drive back to the Vega residence, Tori teasingly asked, "You want to hear more about my fantasy?"

"Nope! Got one of my own. You and Victoria Justice making a sandwich of me…"

"Jade!"

"Ya know, it we add Shelby Marx, it'd be a club sandwich!"

"JADE!"

"What? You got a problem with making out with yourself? Or yourselves?" Jade teased. "I think it'd be plenty hot!"

"Eew!"

"C'mon, Tori, you wouldn't make out with a hot brunette just because she looked like you? If Liz Gillies came up to me and wanted to make out, I'd go for it. After checking with you, of course…" Jade smiled and Tori returned it.

"Okay. Fair enough but I think it'd be too much like masturbation."

"Which you didn't seem to have a problem with on the Hollywood Freeway a few hours ago."

"Touche."

"Meanwhile, we each have our own hot, not-so fantasy partner…"

"Hurry up and get home!" Tori ordered.

* * *

The girls fell on each other as soon as the front door closed. Jade found herself suddenly pinned against the door as Tori kissed her. A kiss that was mainly passion and heat but with their love mixed in.

Jade sucked on Tori's tongue as it slid into her mouth before she thrust her tongue back to sensuously battle Tori's for dominance. If anyone could judge the contest, it would have to be ruled a draw.

Shoes and shirts littered the floor around the home's entrance. Tori had literally torn Jade's shirt from her lover in her desire for Jade's body – a small part of her mind realized she'd have to replace one of Jade's favorites. And Tori exhibited an unusual heightened need when she pulled Jade's form-fitting bra up and over the Goth's head without bothering with the clasp.

Jade cried at the initial pain as her poor breasts were forced out of the bra but those screams changed to moans as Tori claimed first one then the other nipple. Her tongue and teeth came into play as she suckled on those hardened points. Jade's head slammed back twice against the door as she was being ravished by the brunette.

Finally, reluctantly, Jade pushed her away. In a hoarse voice, she muttered, "Bedroom."

Tori's face had the feral look of a predator. She exhibited more of her need and desire for Jade by literally lifting the raven-haired girl in her arms and carrying her upstairs and into the bedroom.

Jade found herself dumped on their bed and she shook her head. _What the hell…_ Then she looked at Tori and saw the raw need on her face, and thought, _I need her too. Right now!_

Jade got off the bed and stood before Tori. Tori grabbed her and pulled her in. Jade started to give in then pushed Tori back. "I want to fulfill your fantasy…"

"How?" Tori managed to ask.

"Stand there," Jade replied. Then she stepped behind Tori, She peeled the t-shirt up and off. Before Tori could say anything, her bra was on the floor.

"Close your eyes." Tori complied. "I'm going to be Liz Gillies… I'm taking you now. Jade is in front of you too." Jade pulled Tori's hands up to cup her own breasts and said, "Feel Jade's hands on you? Feel Liz kissing your shoulders?" Jade laid soft kisses across Tori's shoulders and slowly down her back. As she did so, she reached around and unbuttoned Tori's jean then pulled the zipper down. "Feel Liz's hands pulling your jeans open?"

Jade pulled one of Tori's hands free and slid it down Tori's flat stomach, into her jeans and over her still-covered mound. "Feel Jade's hand on you?"

Pulling the jeans down, Jade said, "Liz just pulled your jeans off. And she's…" _kiss_ "…kissing down…" _kiss_ "…your back…" _kiss _"…and over the smooth, rounded cheeks…" _kiss_ "…of your ass…" _kiss_

"Now, Liz pulls down your…panties," Jade ground out. As much as she hated that word, it was the only one she could pull from her lust-fogged brain. "Jade's hand is now on your sex, stroking and caressing your wetness. And Liz is planting kisses all over your sweet ass."

Knowing Tori was caressing herself, Jade commenced kissing those luscious cheeks she had ogled all day. "Feel Jade's fingers slip inside of you? Her other hand stops pinching and tugging on your nipple to move down and play with your swollen clit as she finger-fucks you." More soft kisses and licks of the fine ass. "Now Liz will go to that forbidden place…"

Those were the last words from Jade as she parted Tori's cheeks and began to kiss and lick the tight pucker now exposed to her gaze.

Tori's lust, combined with 'Jade's' fingers in her pussy and 'Liz' tongue licking and probing her secret spot set Tori off. She screamed as she climaxed. The shattering orgasm melted her body but she somehow managed to lean onto her desk chair and remained upright. Meanwhile 'Jade's ' fingers didn't let up and 'Liz' tongue continued to probe into her from behind.

Tori soon climaxed again and again. The last was the killer orgasm. Jade caught her as she collapsed.

With a wicked laugh, Jade now carried Tori to the bed. Once her woman was lying back, slowly regaining consciousness, Jade nestled between Tori's leg and tasted the fruits of 'her' magical fingers.

Tori came to as she was on the verge of a fourth climax. Then she found herself falling into that blissful abyss.

When she came to a second time, Tori found Jade laying with her, looking at her. Those beautiful, blue-green eyes were filled with satisfaction and mirth.

She whispered, "My God, Jade! That was…fucking incredible!"

"Must've been. You only swear like that when you're either very pissed or really into the sex. And I know you're not pissed…"

Tori smiled and pulled Jade's face to hers, kissing the other girl lovingly, tasting herself on Jade's lips and in her mouth. The best way to taste herself!

"Now, Jade…and Liz, it's my turn. Mine and Victoria Mark II's turn…" Then, with a wicked grin, she added, "And if you're a good girl, and I can figure out how, Shelby might even join in…"

Jade smiled eagerly. This would be goood!


End file.
